


Shoot

by Paxoozoo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I am very sad, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxoozoo/pseuds/Paxoozoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo decides to leave with his dad during the destruction of Starkiller Base. Hux confronts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something sad because my friend told me too.

My eyes caught sight of a black cloak and I had found him. I sprinted down the hall after him, spotting two other figures, one with gray hair and the other covered in fur. I was aware I wouldn’t be able to catch up to him, he had always been faster than me, so I stopped.

“Kylo!” I shouted and he froze at the end of the hall. “Kylo Ren!”

He turned around slowly and his brown eyes watched me softly. His mask was nowhere in sight.

“Hux.” His deep voice washed over me, sending shivers down my spine. “Are you here to stop me?”

I stiffened at those words and scowled. I raised my blaster, pointing it at his chest. “Yes.”

He stook a step closer. “Are you going to shoot me?”

“Yes.” I growled, tightening my grip on the gun.

He raised an eyebrow, eyes glued to my hands, and I noticed they were shaking. I frowned. “I will.”

He took another step closer, and another. “No, you won’t.”

I gasped as darkness flooded my vision.

***  
When I opened my eyes I saw stars. I was staring out the window of my quarters on the finalizer.

My skin was bare except for the sheet that hung low on my hips. My body was sore but sated, bruised but happy.

I tried to turn around, but found that I couldn’t move any limbs. As if I wasn’t in control. What was happening?

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and a chin press onto my shoulder.

I recognised this. It was a memory.

Kylo’s voice was a rumble in my ear. “What are you doing?”

He sounded tired, lethargic, as he’d just woken up. He nuzzled up against my neck, pressing light kisses and soft nips against it.

I heard myself hum and tilted my head to the side, exposing an expanse of pale skin to him.

“Just watching the stars.” I smiled. “They’re beautiful.”

One of his hands stroked gently over my navel.

“They are.” I felt his hot breath on my neck. “But not as beautiful as you.”

A startled laugh escaped my throat. I hadn’t ever expected him to say that.

I heard him begin to laugh too, his body tremble against mine. I turned in his grasp and tangled my fingers in his hair.

“You’re such a child.” I love you.

“At least I don’t have a stick up my ass.” I love you too.

Our lips pressed together in a soft kiss and the vision started to disappear.

I felt panic rise up in me. I didn’t want to go back. I wanted to stay here, safe and happy, held in his arms.

But the warmth faded.

***  
I was staring into his eyes when I returned to reality. He stood right in front of me, his hand fell to his side.

“You’re not going to shoot.” He whispered.

Something inside me snapped and I let out a strangled cry. “I have to.”

“No you don’t.” He said softly. “Come with me.”

I let out a low whimper. “Kylo, please.”

“Ben.” He murmured. “My name is Ben Solo.”

 

My hands shook violently as I choked back a sob and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending!

I was staring into his eyes when I returned to reality. He stood right in front of me, his hand fell to his side.

“You’re not going to shoot.” He whispered.

Something inside me snapped and I let out a strangled cry. “I have to.”

“No you don’t.” He said softly. “Come with me.”

I let out a low whimper. “Kylo, please.”

“Ben.” He murmured. “My name is Ben Solo.”

My hands shook violently as I choked back a sob and squeezed my eyes shut.

A clatter echoed down the hall.

I opened my eyes to see my blaster lying on the floor in front of me. I felt more tears run down my cheeks as a whole slew of feelings rushed through me, relief, horror, worry, and many more I couldn’t even understand.

Then my legs gave out and I was falling, falling, falling. But then I wasn’t. Strong arms were wrapped tightly around me, holding me firmly to a solid chest. Cries racked my body as his hands ran up and down my back, soothingly.

His lips brushed the top of my head gently and he lifted me into his arms. I felt exhaustion starting to take over.

“Let’s go, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest I'm not as satisfied with this as I was with the original end but it's cute so it's okay.
> 
> Tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this one's as good as usual but w/e. I also had an alternate/happier ending that I'm thinking of posting?


End file.
